Don't Forget
by RandomnessIsMyThing
Summary: It's been two weeks since Sonny and Chad broke up. Both have been taking it pretty hard. When Chad goes to ask for Sonny to forgive him, he overhears her singing. My first fanfic. CHANNY!


**Hi people of the world. This is my first fic. Critisim is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own SWAC? No. Do I want to? YES!**

**Sonny's POV:**

"Sonny, are you okay?" Tawni asked sounding concerned, which is strange for her_. I must look awful, _I thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I sighed and continued to poke at my so-called food with my fork.

It had only been a mere two weeks since Chad and I broke up. I didn't take it too well, but who would? Not to mention his reason was terrible. So for the past two weeks I haven't been my usual sunny self. He wasn't helping the situation much.

Chad constantly ignored me. If he saw my coming down the hallway he turned and went the other way. He barely glanced at me in the commissary. It was as if I didn't exist. Like he had forgotten me.

"Are you sure?" Grady asked. Now all four of my costars had their eyes on me.

"Yeah. Usually you're more…bubbly." Nico added.

"Guys, I'm fine." I tried to assure them. I glanced over at the Mackenzie Falls table to see Chad picking at his steak. I sighed and went back to picking at my own food.

"You're too good for him, Sonny. You could do so much better than _Chad Dylan Pooper_." Tawni said his name with disgust. I was shocked that Tawni, of all people, was trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, Sonny. Chad is an idiot for dumping you. He's going to realize that you were the best thing that ever happened to him. And when he does, it'll be too late for him to win you back." Zora piped up.

"Do you want us to prank him for you?" Grady asked, with a sly smile.

"Yeah, Pooper won't know what hit him." Nico said then turned to Grady to plot against Chad.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys." I thanked, giving each of them a weak forced smile. "I'll just be in my dressing room." I dumped my "food" out and ran to my shared dressing room with tears streaming down my cheeks.

I picked up my guitar and started playing a song I wrote about Chad.

**Chad's POV:**

I watched from my seat at the Falls table as Sonny got up and ran out of the commissary. I sighed and got up to follow her. She didn't know it, but I had taken the break up just as hard as she had.

The only reason I broke up with her was because of my mother (insert shutter here). She advised me to break it off with Sonny in order to keep up my bad-boy image. And of course, me and my stupid, conceited self actually listened.

"Chad, where are you going?" One of my cast mates asked me.

"I'm just going to…uh…rehearse my lines." I didn't bother to wait for their answer. I had to find Sonny and beg her to forgive me.

I speed-walked down the hall to Sonny's shared dressing room with Blondie. I was about to enter and beg her forgiveness (like Mackenzie would) when I paused, my hand resting on the doorknob. Coming from inside was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Curiosity won me over and I cracked the door ever so slightly to get a glimpse of Sonny hovering over a guitar. And singing!

I quietly listened to her angelic voice.

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

Was it possible that Sonny could be singing about me? No. She couldn't be singing about me. I could never forget her. Who could? Sonny's too bubbly, and sweet to be forgotten.

_Did you forget_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left_

_To forget_

_About us_

I watched, completely enthralled with her private performance, as she closed her eyes and let a few tears fall. Did I cause those tears?

I wanted nothing more than to run to her and wrap her in my arms. I wanted to tell her that I would never leave her again. I wanted to soothe her and wipe away her tears. I wanted to kiss her soft, beautiful lips.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

"I could never forget it!" I wanted to shout. I held in my desired outburst and continued to watch her. I eased the door open just a little more so I could see her better. She looked so sad and vulnerable. I silently cursed myself for causing her to feel this pain.

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

Her lyrics sent me into a flashback.

It was our one-month anniversary. I bought her a big bouquet of flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates (like Mackenzie would do). We drove up to the famous Hollywood sign where I had a fancy dinner for two prepared.

I'll never forget the look of genuine happiness on her beautiful features. "Chad, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

I flashed her my special smile reserved only for her and reached out to hold her hand. "Anything for my Sonshine."

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

That was when it hit me. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was in love with Sonny Munroe. I loved Sonny. I loved Sonny! I _loved_ Sonny.

I was ready to shout it from the rooftop of the studio. I didn't care who knew. And I certainly did not care about my stupid reputation.

Hollywood's bad-boy was head-over-heels in love with _So Random!_'s Sonny Munroe.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

Suddenly the song went from slow and quiet to intense and loud. Sonny started strumming harder on her guitar and began belting out the notes.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

Her song was slowly coming to an end. By now, tears were flowing freely down her cheeks causing her mascara to leave little gray streaks on her face.

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_All the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_Please don't forget_

_Us_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About_

_Us_

I couldn't take it any longer. I had to say something. "Sonny, that was beautiful." I said, making my presence known.

Her eyes quickly found me and immediately sent me daggers. "Chad? What are you doing here? Please tell me you didn't hear that."

"You are really good Sonny. Your voice is so angelic. It was beautiful." I told her honestly.

"You didn't answer my first question." She pointed out, clearly ignoring my compliment.

"I wanted to…talk." I said meekly. Really Chad? That's the best you could do? I mentally kicked myself.

"Talk? That's why you're here? Well, I'm listening." She crossed her arms over her chest in an annoyingly cute fashion. Stupid cute.

"Sonny, the only reason I broke up with you was because I was a selfish, conceited jerkface." I saw her smile slightly in agreement. "I was too concerned about my image. Now I see that I was a blind idiot. You, Sonny Munroe, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am madly in love with you."

She just stared at me with her mouth hanging open. _Great_, I thought, _I poured my heart out to her and I was rejected._

"I'm sorry. I'll just be go-" I was cut off by her soft, warm lips on mine. At first I was in shock, and then I started getting into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same. She ran her hands through my (perfect) hair, messing it up.

My tongue grazed her lip, begging for entrance, which she delightedly granted. We kissed and caressed each other until we were forced to separate for air. When we were done, we were both desperately gasping for air.

"So do you forgive me?" I asked her hopefully.

"Hmm, maybe." She smirked playfully.

"I'll take that as a yes." I pulled her into me for a tight hug. My heart skipped a beat as she wrapped her small arms around me and leaned her head on my chest.

"Did you mean it?" She asked me.

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" She looked up into my eyes. Her chocolate brown orbs mesmerized me.

"Yes." I answered truthfully, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Good. I love you too, you selfish jerkface." I beamed at her. Sonny Munroe loved me! That's right! Chad Dylan Cooper!

I leaned down and poured all my passion and love for her into one little kiss. And she happily returned it.

"Chad, I have to go. My cast will begin to wonder." I was hesitant to let her go. As if she'd disappear if I did.

She made her way to the door when I called after her, "Oh, Sonny."

"Yes, Chad?"

I smiled a genuine smile at her. "I could never forget you."

**(A/N) Um, thanks for reading. This is my first fic. I love Sonny With a Chance, I love writing, and I love FanFiction. So I thought why not? Well, thanks for reading and review if you want. Byebye. 3 Randomness**


End file.
